


shotguns and belly piercings

by myopia



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Marijuana, Piercings, Recreational Drug Use, and he's also kinda bad at feelings, and jimin just wants to have a little fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myopia/pseuds/myopia
Summary: or the one where bts goes to amsterdam, jimin wants to try new things and jungkook finally gets his shit together





	shotguns and belly piercings

It had started in 2015.

The year had been amazing to them – getting their first win was something Jungkook never thought he’d achieve in his lifetime, yet there they were, crying their eyes out, looking at the trophy with complete admiration. When they’d gotten home, they decided to celebrate by having Taehyung (because Jungkook wasn’t allowed to drink yet) go out and get some soju while Jin cooked dinner. Jungkook was allowed three drinks, but everyone knew Jimin and Taehyung would sneak in a lot more while the hyungs weren’t watching.

Long story short, all of them had gotten incredibly smashed and when he woke up the next morning, Jungkook found himself in Jimin’s bed, the elder sprawled across his chest and sleeping softly. All of that would’ve been fine except for the fact that they were both completely naked and Jungkook still felt his back sting from when Jimin had gripped onto him while they were –

Yeah. That ended up with Jungkook avoiding Jimin like the plague while he went through his long existential, identity and sexuality crisis all at once before coming out to his hyungs as bisexual six months later. That night closed with Jimin and Jungkook revisiting the night they spent together all those months ago because Jungkook was a god damn idiot for making the both of them wait so long.  
They weren’t in a relationship, though. No, Jungkook hadn’t been ready for a relationship yet, then. And surprisingly, Jimin was completely fine with that. He was still completely fine with that. The problem with that was that Jungkook wasn’t.

Now, Jeon Jungkook was an intelligent young man, some might even call him a modern-time renaissance man considering his many interests and hobbies. Despite being an intelligent young man, Jeon Jungkook was also extremely fucking stupid. Why? Because falling in love with the person you’re fucking is really fucking stupid, especially if that person is Park Jimin.  
They were friends. With benefits, as the world called it. They also cuddled and kissed lazily when watching anime (90% of the time it lead to sex, but it was the other 10% that Jungkook really basked in), and went to Japan alone for a few days where Jungkook filmed Jimin just walking around and made a really fucking beautiful video to a Troye Sivan song out of it, and the thing Jungkook loved doing more than anything else in the world was make Jimin laugh, the kind where he'd bend over and start slapping your arm, eye smile on full show. But they were friends. 

In the last couple of months (years), Jungkook had gotten really sick of the “friends” part of the whole ordeal. He considered it huge character development, and Yugyeom (the only person he told about his woes – he loves his hyungs, but they’re snakes and would tell Jimin immediately) agreed with him. Since their new tour had started, all he was thinking about was how to remove the “friends” part out of their whole “friends with benefits” ordeal. Jimin was a good friend, sure he was, but Jungkook would like all the benefits and some more, please. Frankly, he was sick of not being able to call Jimin his, kiss him in front of their members, take him out on proper ass dates and hold his stupidly adorable small hands. He was also sick of Jimin leaving every time after they have sex and feeling like an absolute idiot for not grabbing him by the waist and telling him to stay the night. No, he wanted him to always spend the night. Forever. 

Yugyeom had suggested preparing a romantic event for him during the Europe leg of their tour – they were going to Paris, after all, and Paris is the most romantic city in the world. 

So, Jungkook spent all his free time during the American leg of the tour figuring out what the fuck he was going to do. In retrospect, it was pretty dumb idea, considering nothing really goes according to plan in situations like his. And, frankly, he should have seen it coming.

***

“This view is amazing!” Jimin exclaimed as he stared out of the window of their shared hotel room. They had just arrived to their hotel after a three-hour tour around Amsterdam. They had flown in that afternoon after doing two shows in London and the rest of the group had gone to their respective rooms to get some well-deserved rest. From the looks of it, Jimin had other ideas.  
“Jungkookie, can I ask you something?” he asked, walking over from the windows to his (their) bed. Jungkook scooted up from where was lying on the bed so he could lean on the headboard and look at Jimin better. When Jungkook nodded, Jimin’s lips perked up into a sly smile before continuing, “Remember when I went to a coffee shop to use the bathroom during the tour?” Another nod. “Well, you know how marijuana is legal here and while I was passing the counter I saw that they sold it there and, you know, I’ve always wanted to try it again since the last time I did and that was so long ago but it was such a taboo subject and you don’t know what you’re getting back home so –“

“Hyung, don’t tell me you bought weed,” Jungkook interrupted, mouth left open in shock. Yes, Jimin had adventurous outbursts sometimes and was a very open person (not just in bed), but doing drugs? That was a completely new side of Jimin Jungkook had never seen before. “Hyung, are you sure it would be a good idea to –“

“Oh, come, Jungkook-ah, live a little! We have a free day tomorrow and nobody will care. Plus, it’s legal here, we’re literally doing nothing wrong. Pleaaaaase?” Jimin begged, jutting his bottom lip just a little, something he knew was Jungkook’s weak spot. Jimin giggled in triumph as Jungkook sighed, a sign that the elder had won. “Come on, there are smoke detectors here, we can do it on the balcony.”

“The balcony? Are you insane, hyung?!”

“Relax, I already checked, there is no way someone will notice us. Sejin hyung picked out a really good hotel for once,” Jimin reassured with a chuckle, walking over to his bag. He unzipped it to pull out a small bag and stuff it in his pocket carefully before making his way to the balcony, only making a stop at the mini bar to get a bottle of water out of the fridge. “You coming?” he asked, flashing Jungkook a smirk before disappearing behind the balcony door. 

Jungkook leaned back against the headboard, running a hand through his hair nervously. Was he seriously about to get high with Jimin? And he’d apparently done it before? What were the other hyungs going to say if they found out? Would they be disappointed? Would they be angry? What if their managers found out? Most importantly, what if someone photographed them smoking? Netizens would tear them to shreds if someone got a picture of them. He could imagine the headlines already – 

No. He trusted Jimin, didn’t he? Jimin would never intentionally cause him any harm, so why was he so nervous? Was he afraid of what he might say when they got high? Did weed even work like alcohol? Would it make him babble out his feelings like he almost did numerous times when he was drunk?

“Jungkook-ah, if you don’t want to do it, you can just say so. I don’t wanna pressure you into anything.” Jimin’s voice snapped Jungkook out of his thoughts and the younger sighed before getting out of bed and walking over to the balcony. He leaned against the door as he took the space in – Jimin was right, there was no way anyone would be able to see them there. Jungkook had to agree, Sejin hyung had really chosen the right hotel – it was a pretty closed-off balcony, something Jungkook thought was probably invented for these exact purposes. It was a narrow space with barely enough room for a small couch and an even smaller table, the brick fence high enough you wouldn’t be able to see the people sitting on the couch from below. And thankfully, they were on the top floor, their balcony facing away from the other rooms. It was as if someone had planned it.

“Sit down, lemme show how you do it,” Jimin said softly and Jungkook complied, sitting down next to the smaller man. Jimin turned to him, a joint between two stubby fingers. “Okay, I haven’t done this in a long time, but from what I remember, you’re not supposed to let it go down to your lungs. So inhale, but not too much, keep in your mouth for a couple seconds before blowing the smoke out. I’ll go first, okay?” When Jungkook nodded, Jimin brought the joint to his lips, grabbing a lighter from the small table. Jungkook watched, fascinated as Jimin lit the joint and took a drag, keeping it in for a couple seconds before slowly puffing out a trail of white smoke. It was thicker than cigarette smoke, Jungkook observed, memories of his grandfather’s rolled cigarettes popping up into his mind as he watched the smoke thin out and disappear. “You wanna try now?”

“Yeah, hand it over,” Jungkook said, carefully taking the joint from Jimin. He stared at it for a couple seconds, as if looking at it would make it less scary before slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a hit.  
Despite following Jimin’s instructions, the second he inhaled Jungkook starting coughing, the smoke coming out of his mouth in small, cut off clouds. He felt a comforting hand patting his back and a water bottle was immediately thrust into his hand. Three long gulps of water did the trick, and Jungkook found himself leaning back against the couch, panting.

“Okay, yeah, that went exactly how I thought it would go,” Jimin murmured, the hand that was patting Jungkook’s back now resting on the younger boy’s thigh, his thumb shifting back and forth on the surface of Jungkook’s jeans as a sign of comfort. “Right, don’t freak out, okay? This might work,” Jimin said before scooting closer to Jungkook and throwing his leg over the younger's, wiggling a bit until he adjusted himself in the his lap. They’d been in this position many times before, and that position in the context of their relationship (friendship, as Jungkook liked to remind himself when he was lying awake at 3 am and contemplating his existence) usually lead to sex. It felt different this time, though – it almost felt intimate, and Jungkook would pay mad money to be able to bask in that feeling forever.

“This is called shotgunning. Basically, I’m gonna take a hit and then blow the smoke into your mouth, is that okay?” Jimin explained and Jungkook’s eyes widened as Jimin wiggled in his lap to get even closer. “Jesus Christ, relax. I’ve literally had your dick in my mouth last night and this flusters you?” Jimin said with a chuckle, the sound relaxing Jungkook a bit as he watched the man in his lap bring the joint to his lips, taking a longer drag than last time. He then softly grabbed Jungkook’s chin with his free hand and brought their lips in for an open-mouthed kiss, slowly exhaling the smoke into Jungkook’s mouth. As soon as Jimin’s lips touched his, Jungkook visibly relaxed, his arms slowly reaching up from his sides to wrap around Jimin’s waist, forearms lazily resting on his thighs. 

“See? I had a feeling it’d work,” Jimin said with a smile as Jungkook blew out some smoke, resting his head on the seat of the couch. “You wanna try now?”

“Nah,” Jungkook said, lifting his head up to look at Jimin with a slight smile. “I’m completely fine with how we’re doing it so far.”

Jimin smiled, taking a drag of the joint before diving back down for Jungkook’s lips.

***

“I don’t know what I was so worried about, this feels great,” Jungkook drawled out around half an hour later, humming as Jimin used one hand to play with his hair. He was laying on his back, sprawled on the bed with his head in Jimin’s lap and his legs dangling off the edge. For the first time in a few months, Jungkook was finally feeling relaxed and mellow, feeling more peace than what hours at the gym usually bring him. He couldn’t see himself doing it more often, especially since it was illegal and frowned upon in his home country, but he finally understood what people were talking about when they’d talk about weed. What added to the whole feeling was the fact that he was with Jimin, that Jimin taught him how to do it properly, that Jimin made sure he was safe and comfortable. Jimin made everything in his life better, and this was just one of those numerous things. 

“Hey, you okay?” he heard Jimin ask and he smiled, opening his eyes to look up at his hyung.

“Yeah, why?”

“I asked you if you wanted to get some food to make it even nicer and you completely ignored me,” Jimin replied with a chuckle, brushing Jungkook’s bangs off his forehead. “Room service isn’t available anymore, but I found a fast food place that’s close.”

Jungkook hummed. “Sure, yeah, let’s go. I’ll call Sejin hyung.”

“Oh come on, Jungkook-ah. It’s late, he’s most likely sleeping, and we’ll be back in like fifteen minutes. Just put a bucket hat on and we’ll be fine,” Jimin assured, tapping Jungkook on the shoulder to get him to stand up. Letting Jungkook’s head fall onto the mattress, Jimin got off the bed and stood above the younger, grabbing him by the hands to pull him up. “Come ooon, Jungkook-ah, the faster we get the food, the faster we can come back here.”

After a couple minutes of coercing, Jimin finally got Jungkook out of their room and into the hallway, leading him to the elevator. During the ride, Jungkook couldn’t help but stare at Jimin as they made their way down. Even though he was visibly tired, wasn’t wearing any make up and his hair wasn’t styled, Jungkook still thought Jimin was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He always had this glow to him that Jungkook couldn’t explain, this aura that just attracted Jungkook like a moth to a flame. He found it incredible how he could melt him with the smallest giggle, the slightest smile, the softest laugh. And it wasn’t something he was ashamed of, really, the fact that he was so whipped for another person. He was completely fine with it, proud of it even, just as long as it was Jimin. Because Jimin deserved to be loved fully, completely and without any regrets or hesitations. And even though it may have taken him too long, Jungkook thought he was finally there. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jimin asked, leaning back on the wall of the elevator across from Jungkook. 

Jungkook looked up at him from where he was standing, taking in the man in front of him. They stood like that for a couple seconds, just soaking up each other’s energy, before Jungkook managed to get out: “You’re really pretty.”

Jimin chuckled as Jungkook took the two steps necessary to get close enough to him, reaching up to rest his hands on the younger’s cheeks. “You’re so fucking high,” he said through a laugh, getting up on his tip toes to press a kiss to Jungkook’s mouth.

Kissing Jimin while sober was an incredible experience by itself, but Jungkook thought kissing him while high was something completely different. Their movements were slower than usual and Jungkook used the opportunity to pour everything he had in him into the kiss, running his hands down Jimin’s back until they rested on his hips. He leaned Jimin back so he was leaning on the wall again and deepened their kiss, but not the way they usually did it. No, something about this was different, just like Jimin sitting in his lap on the balcony was different. As he kissed him, Jungkook had no intention of taking Jimin to bed like he usually did after that. All that mattered to him at that moment was Jimin’s lips on his, Jimin’s thumbs caressing his cheeks, the goosebumps rising on elder’s skin as Jungkook sneaked a thumb under his shirt to caress the skin, the way – 

“We’re here,” Jimin breathed out when the elevator door opened, getting out before Jungkook could say anything back. Sighing, the younger followed closely behind, careful to keep his head down. He pulled down his hat so it was covering half his face as he watched Jimin do the same right before exiting the hotel.

They made their way to the place Jimin had found, a small fast food joint that was open 0-24. It was fairly empty yet Jimin still went to sit in the booth in the far corner where people wouldn’t be able to see them properly. 

“I’ll order, tell me what you want,” Jungkook said as soon as they sat down, grabbing one of the menus off the table to see what they offered. He watched as Jimin twirled over the menu before his eyes widened slightly when he saw something.

“They sell beer here, let’s have one, Jungkookie,” he proposed with a smile, chuckling when he noticed the worry on the younger’s face. “Relax, one beer isn’t going to do anything, I just haven’t had one in a while. Don’t worry about it,” he said, reaching across the table to place his hand atop of Jungkook’s.  
Well, what could go wrong, right?

***

“Jungkookieeeee, look at this!”

Apparently, the answer is a lot.

What Jungkook had forgotten in his dazed state was that Jimin was a fucking lightweight and that letting him have a beer (and a half, considering the drank the most he could of Jungkook’s) while he was high was going to have an even bigger effect on him than usual. Jimin was ditsy and happy, a total opposite from his composed and mellow state from before. They were walking to their hotel, but Jimin had decided they should take a walk, so here they were now, in front of a tattoo parlour a few streets away from their hotel. Jungkook suddenly wished they had never left the place.

“Do you think they do piercings, Kookie?” Jimin turned around to ask Jungkook, eyes gleaming at the thought of it. Jungkook opened his mouth to protest that idea, but Jimin had already turned around and sped into the parlour, shouting out a, “I’m gonna go ask!”

Jungkook sighed, slowly walking up to the door of the parlour. Through the glass door, he could see that there was only one person getting a tattoo and other than that, the place was completely empty. He watched as Jimin walked over to the counter where a heavily tattooed woman stood, immediately greeting him politely. Jimin then proceeded to flail his arms around as he tried to explain what he wanted, the woman looking at him with an amused smile on his face. “Jungkook-ah, get in here!” he yelled out when he turned around and noticed the younger wasn’t behind him before turning back around and continuing his most likely failed attempt at explaining.

By the time Jungkook had walked over to stand behind him, Jimin had resorted to pulling up the translating app into his phone and letting the lady read the Dutch translation. The lady laughed at him, skimming over the translation before nodding and turning to Jungkook, “you speak English?”

“A little bit,” Jungkook croaked out as he and Jimin followed her to the other side of the parlour where the piercing station was. “Hyung, what are you piercing?” he asked as Jimin sat down as the lady instructed him, eyes widening as Jimin started to take off his shirt. “Jimin hyung –“

“Oh my God, Jungkookie, why are you so tense today? Just relax, it’s just a belly button piercing.”

“A belly button piercing?! Hyung, are you out of your mind? What will Sejin hyu–“ 

“Believe it or not, I’ve already talked to Sejin hyung. And Hobeom hyung. And Hyunsoo hyung. Not so reckless anymore, huh?” Jimin replied with a glint in his eyes. “I just needed some liquid courage, that’s all. Now, come on, tell the lady to do her thing.”

After sanitizing his navel, the woman went on to get the right needle and Jungkook watched as Jimin got more and more nervous. He didn’t want to admit it, though, even if he did grab Jungkook’s hand when the lady suddenly got close to him with the needle in her hand.

“Try to distract him,” she told Jungkook and he nodded, turning all his attention to Jimin.

“Talk to me, hyung,” he said, chuckling as Jimin turned to him with an exasperated look.

“Talk to you? Damn it, Jungkook-ah, I’m sorry but I can’t really talk to you right now because I’m getting my damn belly button pierced and I’m freaking the fuck out because you know I can’t handle pain very well and I have a feeling this will really fucking hurt and oh God what if I get an infection? Why did I think this was a good idea? Oh my God I’m gonna –“ Jimin’s rambling was cut off by Jungkook crashing his lips down onto his, shutting him up with a kiss. Not even caring about the fact that they had company, Jungkook started kissing Jimin deeper, anything that would keep him distracted from the pain he was about to be in. After a couple seconds of shock, Jimin started kissing him back, squeezing Jungkook’s hand tightly as the lady pushed the needle through the skin of his belly button. Jungkook chuckled as Jimin yelped into the kiss, distracting him by biting at his lips before going back in for a couple short pecks and pulling away, admiring the new accessory on Jimin’s stomach. It was a simple metal ring with a bead hanging off it, its darker colour contrasting the fairness of Jimin’s stomach perfectly. Jungkook watched fondly as Jimin stared down at his belly in shock, still slightly dazed from their kisses.

The lady laughed at the look on Jimin’s face before slowly explaining how to take care of it, how long it will take to heal, what he can and can’t do as they all made their way back to the counter so Jimin could pay. Jungkook noticed she watched them with an amused look as the printed out the receipt. I mean, who wouldn’t – two extremely tired-looking and red-eyed South Korean guys with minimal knowledge of English come into your parlour after midnight, one of them gets his belly button pierced and they make out in the middle of your store. An amusing sight, indeed.

“You look good together,” she said with a smile as she handed Jimin back his card. When he understood what it meant, Jimin muttered out a quick “goodbye” before sprinting out of the parlour, leaving a confused Jungkook standing there. The lady quickly started to apologize, but Jungkook couldn’t hear anything she was saying as he turned around and ran out of the parlour to hopefully catch up to Jimin.

“Hyung, wait, what the hell are you doing?” he yelled out as he got closer to Jimin, but the elder just kept running in the direction of the hotel, not answering Jungkook’s continuous calls. Jungkook was thankful Jimin remembered the way back to the hotel, because lord knows what would’ve happened had he just started running around mindlessly. He finally caught up to Jimin once he reached the hotel, running into the elevator at the last moment, leaving him alone with the elder as the doors closed behind him. “What the fuck was that, hyung?”

“You’re honestly the one asking me that question? What the fuck was that in the parlour? For someone that was worried about going out without a manager, you were sure comfortable with shoving your tongue down my throat in a place with a huge ass glass display! Anyone passing by can see into the parlour, Jungkook! You’ve been acting weird all night, and it’s definitely not the weed anymore, so I don’t know what the fuck is going on,” Jimin bursts out, leaning back against the wall of the elevator to support himself.

“What do you mean I’m acting weird?”

“You’re… you’re acting like we’re in a relationship, Jungkook,” Jimin started, looking down at his hands. “You called me pretty and held my hand and kissed me to distract me from the pain and that’s not what friends with benefits do, Jungkook-ah. Yes, we’re very close and we spend every waking moment together, but we’re not in a relationship, Kookie. You made it clear you didn’t want to be in one when we started so I don’t understand why you’re acting the way you are because –“

“What if I want us to be in a relationship?” Jungkook interrupted, taking a cautious step towards Jimin. He chuckled when the elder’s head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide open. “I’ve been through a lot since I’ve met you, hyung, even more since we started this thing we have. I didn’t want us to be in a relationship at first because I still had a lot of shit I needed to deal with by myself before I could be sure that I’m ready to completely give myself to a person like that. And I didn’t want to bother you with all my shit because it was up to me and me alone to sort out and I figured keeping you at an arm’s length would be the best way to still have you and be safe.

“It was a dick move, I know, but I was too selfish to not have you all to myself in the only way I was capable of at that moment. But, I’ve gone through quite a bit of self-growth through these last couple of years we’ve been doing this and there’s one thing I’m certain about – I love you, Jimin hyung. Like, hold your hand, take you out on dates and make you breakfast in bed in love with you.” There it was. He finally said it. And from the look on Jimin’s face, it apparently wasn’t enough. “I love you, Park Jimin. I have for a long time, it just took me an even longer time to realize it. And I know this is shit timing and we’re not completely sober but you needed to know. And I don't know if you love me back, hell, even like me back, but you needed to know either way. This sounds so sappy, fuck, I can’t believe I was going to do this in fucking Paris –“

“You were going to confess to me in Paris?” Jimin asked softly, taking a small step towards Jungkook.

Jungkook chuckled, reaching out to hold Jimin’s hands in his own. “Yeah, I was. Yugyeom helped me plan this elaborate event thing where I was going to take you to all these adorable places and be cheesy as hell and then finally confess you like a cliché fuck on the Eiffel tower.”

Jimin hummed, freeing his hands to rest him on Jungkook’s chest, smoothing over the fabric of his shirt. “Yeah, that would’ve been a bit too much. Nervous confessing in elevators is definitely more your style,” he said with a laugh. Then, as if a switch flipped, Jimin started slapping Jungkook on the chest repeatedly, saying, “you absolute idiot, what the fuck took you so long? You know how long I waited for your dumb ass to figure your shit out? Years! Years, Jungkook-ah! I swear to God, Jeon Jungkook, I don’t know what I see you.”

Jungkook beamed at that, grin stretching from ear to ear as he wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist and leaned in to kiss him properly. They had already arrived to their floor but they didn’t care if the doors were open. All they cared about was being wrapped up in each other, showing the other how much they love them. Jungkook started walking forward until he had Jimin pinned against the wall of the elevator, just like he did a couple hours before, but things were different now. He smiled into the kiss as he realized what it meant, what the talk they just had meant, what – 

“Hey, watch it, I did just get my belly button pierced,” Jimin hissed as Jungkook pressed their bodies a bit too close, making the younger pull away slightly. Jungkook pressed an apology kiss to Jimin’s lips and lifted the elder’s shirt slightly to admire the piercing properly. The accessory really did suit him, and Jungkook wondered how much thought Jimin had put into it before deciding to get it, when he actually decided to get it because he knew Jimin rarely did things like that without thinking about every single detail first. Jungkook stared at it for a couple of seconds more with a soft smile on his face before crouching down to press a feather light kiss right above it.

“It’s cute. It suits you,” he said, chuckling when he felt Jimin shiver from the contact, the area more sensitive than it usually was. Pressing a final kiss to the area, he stood up to see Jimin all red and flustered, making him laugh. “You’re cute, too.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Yeah? Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and written in a hurry i'm sorry
> 
> thank you to my little shit of a best friend for requesting this and making me forget about uni work for a solid 12 hours so that i can write this and get some sleep ily


End file.
